Dusk’s Keen
|-| Dusk’s Keen= background image by swapnil sarma on pexels.com. The Death-Herald he/him • Dusk’s Keen • TempestWing/NightWing/kami • camper at Camp Gin Chi intro blurb here i know the pieces fit, ‘cause i watched them fall away; mildewed and smoldering, fundamental differing. Appearance With scales the color of raven’s feathers, one would not be surprised to learn that this is the son of the Reaper. Dusk’s Keen, or simply Dusk, as he is called, seems rather intimidating in appearance at first. He is somewhat tall, with a slim body and a thin, tapering tail. His velvet scales are individually smooth and shiny; one might say that they were carved from obsidian. Pitch scales are interspersed with shades of lighter ash, and pale lavender stripes run the length of his body from the snout onwards. The young TempestWing is slender, with long legs and a serpentine, sinewy neck. He is actually one of the less muscular members of the camp, preferring to focus on agility and speed rather than brute strength. As such, he appears much skinnier than many of the other demikami at Gin Chi. His height is constantly hampered by his hunched posture, causing him to appear shorter than he really is. He rarely cares to stand up straight. The demikami’s underscales, like his main scales, are very smooth, reminiscent of those of a snake. They are a pale gray, tinted with a subtle shade of lavender. His trademark TempestWing transitional scales are a light, almost silvery purple. When charged, his transitional scales light up and emit a faint purple glow. Dusk’s wings, like many of his tribe, are extremely large. They are long and tapering, well-suited for flying at breakneck speeds. The ventral sides of his wings are a dark, dreary ash color- a stark contrast to the trademark TempestWing stripes, cutting through the murk like ghostly, silver-purple lightning bolts. The stripes begin to break apart, giving way to scattering star-like NightWing patterns. The dorsal sides of his wings are a deep black, with subtle swirls of paler gray. As of many of the other campers, Dusk’s Keen bears several unusual features, drawing attention to him and his godly heritage. Like a typical TempestWing, his head is topped with a pair of dark horns, which, in his case, bear several antler-like tines. Yet he also has an unusual second pair of swirling horns, jutting from the corner of his jaw and curling upwards. Running vertically along the length of his spine are faint, pale stripes as well. The stripes are very broken and short, and are a silvery-gray color. These features he inherited from his father, marking him as an offspring of the death kami. wehhh hes part nightwing now pure intention, juxtaposed, will set two lovers’ souls in motion, disintegrating as it goes, testing our communication. Personality *kinda gloomy. a bit sad. morose *fears his ability bc its out of his control. he can sense death, though he can do nothing abt it. tries to compensate for this somehow?? frustrated **compensates by attempting to control his life. order ***as a rule he tries to avoid attachments to others cause if he senses their death it would Really, Really Suck *stoic, does not like opening up to others **afraid that he will one day sense the death of those he cares abt, and he would not be able to do anything abt it *doesnt want to seem weak **tries to act tough *not very good at trusting others **they might see him as bad luck, an omen *just kinda sad the light that fueled our fire then has burned a hole between us, so we cannot seem to reach an end, crippling our communication. History uh brainstorming shi came to mortalia to escort some souls to the afterlife eventually he was noticed by Pax, a young adult tempestwing looking for some excitement shi hooked up w her. it was very short-lived shi was like aight imma head out lol so he bounced back off to hellia, leaving Pax w an egg. ope! pax was like hm thats rude he just leaves me here w a kid??? and he aint even gonna pay child support???? hahhah what i have one (1) braincell left i am so sorry i know the pieces fit, 'cause i watched them tumble down; no fault, none to blame, it doesn't mean i don't desire to… Abilities Death Sense: hm Swift Flight: …point the finger, blame the other, watch the temple topple over, to bring the pieces back together, rediscover communication. Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. the poetry that comes from the squaring off between, and the circling is worth it, finding beauty in the dissonance. Trivia - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. |-| Gallery= Gallery Ken_is_the_best_doll_ever.png|moonwatcher908 Dragon Model.png Category:Males Category:TempestWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Hybrids Category:Mature Content